On the Run
by XxXDDxXx
Summary: They have been there for each other since day 1. They were never the ones getting in trouble; they actually try and stay out of it. 4 years later, day 1461, everything was a disaster. That event turned Lucy and Natsu's life into something else. They made their own guild of just them and did bad stuff..Day 1487, Natsu and Lucy split, that could change there friendship..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ^^ **

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been there for each other since day 1. They were never the ones getting in trouble; they actually try and stay out of it. 4 years later, day 1461, everything was a disaster. That event turned Lucy and Natsu's life into something else. They made their own guild of just them and did bad stuff..Day 1487, Natsu and Lucy split that could change their friendship.**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy~

  
_**Day 1487  
**_  
"Shut up Natsu! Just hurry up." Lucy whispered harshly.

"But Lucy look it!" Natsu whined while pointing at something. Lucy sighed and carefully made her way toward her best and only friend.

"What the hell!" Lucy yelled and smacked Natsu in the face, "Stop looking at girl's with barely any clothes on! BAKA!" Suddenly the alarms went off. Both of them knew they needed to leave the club now.

Natsu kicked the vent's door open and hoped down where the bar was, Lucy followed. Everyone froze and stared at the two. With a smirk, Lucy kicked a glass full of beer in a man's face. While he was stunned, Lucy jumped on the dudes head and bounced 3 feet away from him. Some people were screaming, some were cussing at them and some were threaten them. Didn't matter.

Lucy took a bow then started laughing darkly. Natsu on the other hand went around kicking glass onto the floor and making men angry, but winked at the ladies. He jumped off the bar and turned around gave the guys a face. Then ran smack into another man's chest. Natsu swore before the older man punched him in the face. Natsu fell down on the dance floor but quickly got up to fight back. In the corner of his eye he saw Lucy talking to a group of men, all of them had an evil smirk on their ugly faces. Natsu gave his challenger a nice knuckle sandwich then raced over to Lucy. The alarms were still going off but he heard a girl yelled-

"It's the salamander!"

Oh yeah, that scared everyone. Natsu smirked then grabbed Lucy's wrist and they ran down the stairs. Natsu quickly found a window and jumped. The glass shattered and the team fell on the ground. Grunting, Lucy got up and pulled Natsu onto his feet and they started running right as they heard the sirens from the police cars.

Natsu is a wanted kid. He's only 17 and his wanted poster says he's worth $100,000, who comes up with this stuff? He can't even handle broken glass. Lucy was breathing hard as she leans against the wall of the building. Natsu was whimpering about how much his arms hurt from the impact of the window.

"Baka-" Lucy started while gulping for air, "You're the one that jumped outta the window." Lucy said as she looks up in the night sky.

"What? Did you want to take the door?" Natsu asked glaring at Lucy.

"Oh suuurreee, the cops won't find us then." Lucy said looking back down at Natsu, who was now taking out glass shards from his skin. "Does your face hurt?" Lucy asked.

"Nope! Nothing can hurt the Salamander!" Natsu roared. Lucy sighed and looked around the corner where she saw cops taking to random people.

"Shhh Natsu, we need to get out of here." Lucy said bringing her index finger to her lips.

"Oo Oo! Let's go to our tree house! Please Lucy!" Natsu hopped onto his feet and smiled big.

"Natsu, wait 6 more years" Lucy said sarcastically. Natsu frowned and glared at Lucy.

"Ya know Lucy, It wouldn't hurt just to go back there and live there again." Natsu said coldly.

"You know I never want to go back there." Lucy said, looking back at the club. She heard Natsu sigh.

"I'm going to the tree house. You coming or not?" Natsu asked crossing his arms. Lucy looked at Natsu in shock. They never split up. Never. Why did Natsu was to go back there so bad? Bad memories clouded Lucy's vision and she slowly sat on the floor. Lucy brought her knees up and hugged them.

"I'm not going." Lucy said on the brick of crying. Natsu's face softened and debated on leaving Lucy or going back to that place where he had so many nightmares about. But it was too late now.

"Fine then. I'll uh..See you later?" Natsu said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Lucy said getting up, "Be careful." She said and started running toward who knows where.

Natsu watched her leave and felt a little pain of guilt. Suddenly he heard some shuffling behind him and saw some police, making their way to Natsu.

"Dammit." Natsu mumbled and jumped over a fence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 1488**_

Lucy found a little hut in a small alley. She smiled to herself as she thought over and over again how she didn't need Natsu. _He wouldn't last a day without me._ She thought. Lucy looked down at her watch. 3:00AM. Sighing, Lucy got into her little cardboard box and laid down. She listened to the busy city that stayed up all night. Cars honked, people talking and yelling, there were lots of things to hear but one stood out to her and she froze. Someone was walking down the alley… Lucy held her breath and slowly sat up without making a sound. She's been in situations like this before, but that was with Natsu. He knew how to calm her down. But he wasn't with her this time.

"Did ya get it?" A male voice whispered harshly.

"Nooo I left it in the hotel, of course I got it." A woman whispered back. Lucy heard a slap and a low whimper.

"Don't get cute on me." The man whispered angrily.

"S-Sorry, here." Lucy heard the girl struggle as she grabs for something.

"What the hell is this?!" The man shouted this time making Lucy jump.

"You asked for it!" The woman replied.

"I asked for information about the Jadeite! (A/N Jadeite is a rare stone) Not eyesight you moron! What do you think we do?! Check eyes or steal stones? Damn you're useless." The man crumbled up some paper and threw it, and landed near Lucy.

"S-Sorry, I'll do better." The woman said pleading.

"No you're fired. I'll find someone else."

"Please! You don't understand! I need somewhere to stay!" The woman started yelling and crying.

Lucy heard a thump and footsteps walking away. When she thought they were about to leave the woman got up, still sniffling, and picked up the paper the man threw. _Crap…_She was dead meat. The woman stared at her with wide eyes.

"Z-Zaaaanne!" The woman screeched. Lucy tried to cover the girl's mouth but failed. And before Lucy new it, this Zane guy held a gun up to her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Zane asked squinting. __

Breath Lucy breath.

"A human being." Lucy said gulping.

"How much information have you heard?" The guy asked sounding irritated. Lucy smirked and got to her feet slowly. Zane pointed the gun and followed Lucy's movement.

"All of it. Look, I can help you. I can get information about this stone you want." Lucy said raising her hands in defense. She looked up and saw one of Zane's eyebrows rise in confusion.

"I don't trust you." Zane finally said. Lucy felt a sweat drop on her forehead.

"How did you trust her?" Lucy asked taking her thumb and pointed it at the girl.

"Luna? Ha! She did what I told her to."

"And what was that?" Lucy asked smirking.

"Steal something worth $10,000." That much? Lucy never ever stole something so expensive. It was mostly food, and something that looked nice. "Think you could steal something like that then you're aboard. But if not…I guess I just have to kill you." Zane said smirking.

Lucy held her breath and thought it over. She looked over to Luna and guessed that Zane bribed her just like he's doing with Lucy.

"Fine, what do you want me to steal?" Lucy asked nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 1488**_

Natsu wandered around the huge city for something to eat. He saw a clock saying it was 4:00AM and he knew most shops were closed. Natsu and Lucy never went to the same store twice in 2 weeks. Since they were always being chased it was hard finding something descent. They were a team; they worked together for so many years. They stole mostly food and money from careless people. Maybe a little something here and there but that was pretty much it. Natsu never stole anything without the help of Lucy. Never. But now that Natsu was alone and was about to go on a very long journey, he would have to cope without Lucy. Sighing Natsu pulled his green hood over his head and entered a grocery store. It was surprisingly open and there were no humans other than him and some employees. Natsu walked towered the dry food area and looked around. Nothing looked good. He already missed Lucy. He wondered if Lucy missed him…Most likely. Natsu smiled to himself.

"Can I help you find anything sir?" Natsu spun around, startled. The girl had short silver hair and big dark blue eyes. She looked to be around Natsu's age.

"Oh…Uh…no, thanks though." Natsu said uneasy. The girl giggled-

"Well, you're here late aren't you."

"Well, Its 4:23 in the morning. I call that early." Natsu said turning back to the food.

"My name is Lisanna, if you need help find anything just ask." Lisanna said smiling.

"Thanks." Natsu said lamely and grabbed some Lays chips and some Oreos. He walked past Lisanna who smiled creepy and went towards the vegetables.

Of course he didn't have the money to pay for the junk, he was going to steal. Lucy was the one that got away with it. Natsu would distract the consumers and employees while Lucy made a run for it. It worked all the time, actually not all the time most of the time. Natsu walked to the back of the store and looked around for any people and cameras. When he finally reached the emergency exit door, he heard loud footsteps. Lots of people were coming his way. _Dammit! That girl must have realized it was me. _He growled at himself and pushed the door open right as he heard a gunshot. That got his heart to beat faster.

Natsu ran as fast as he could away from the shop, actually, towered dozens of cop cars. Natsu quickly spun around and ran threw a narrow alleyway. He heard cops swear and felt bullets fly past him. He stumbled on boxes and other crap that would get thrown in here. When Natsu reached the end of the alley he was surprised to see that girl, Lisanna, in front of him. She held her index finger to her lips and signed him to follow her. Natsu was about to reject when he saw flashes of red and blue come to view. Swearing, he followed Lisanna down yet another dark alley.

It felt like a life time when Lisanna saved him from the cops. Natsu looked around but kept an eye on the girl, getting ready to flee if she held up a gun.

"Soooo? Where ya taking me?" Natsu asked anxiously.

"My house." Lisanna replied.

"Uhhh…Is there cops there?"

"No." She said. Natsu looked at her confused.

"Um, well sorry but I really need to go now." Natsu said turning away. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his wrist. He looked back to find her staring at him.

"You owe me."

"How?" Natsu asked.

"You just stole some chips and cookies. Like hell I'm going to let that slip by." She said letting go of my wrist.

"So, you just trust me into going to you house and not stealing anything?" Natsu asked teasingly.

"You're just a lost kid with no parents." Lisanna said harshly. Natsu's eyes harden.

"You don't know shit about my past. I'm not going to you house." Natsu growled.

"Yes you are. You're going to clean my windows and polish the floor. You owe me, and the store."

"How the hell do I owe you?" Natsu raised his voice.

"You don't remember me?" Lisanna asked.

"No. I don't, I just freaking met you and you want me to be your Cinderella! Well guess what princess, I'm not a girl with blond hair and I don't talk to mice, and I don't clean houses. Oh and I have no step sisters!" Natsu said pointing to his hair then crossing his arms, which were full of food. Lisanna giggled. "It's not funny girly."

"Did you use to watch those movies or something?" She asked.

"I was forced to!" Natsu said remembering when Lucy made him sit down for tea while watching all the princess movies.

"You're not off the hook. You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet." Lisanna said, shaking her head. Natsu knew he needed to make a run for it. So when they were in the clearing area Natsu sprinted off.

"HEY! COME BACK!" He heard Lisanna yell. Natsu ignored her and ran somewhere off into the city.

** 3 chapters in one day. Hey guys :P Thanks for reading. I'm not good with chapters and I easily lose interest in the stories I write. I usually get ideas from pictures I see. As for this one, it was a picture of badass Natsu and Lucy XD Yeah. Next chapter will be about Lucy's first stealing of a 10,000 item. : ) Any who, I'm not a big fan of NaLi…is that it? Natsu and Lisanna…Yeah think so xD So I was trying to keep their time short…But of course they will have to meet again…Keep you all on your feet…So tell me if you liked it. I got 3 chapters in so give me a review or 2. I will also reply to questions…I just can't spoil anything ;) REVIEW PLEASE :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 1488- 5:12AM**_****

Lucy, Zane, and Luna made their way across the city. Luna was back in Zane's little club and Lucy was going to ditch. She has a plan and everything. Lucy smirked while staring at Zane's head. He was an older man, around his 20s, he had dark orange hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, and wore almost all black, probably to blend in with the shadows. Luna on the other hand, had short brown hair that was cut to a pixie style. Lucy can now see how big and frightened Luna's eyes are, dark green. She was wearing pants and a simple white T.

Passing dozens of buildings, Zane finally stopped near a tall fancy looking house. No, it's not a house, it's the museum. Groaning Lucy turned to Zane.

"You can't be serious." Lucy whispered.

"It's either this or I kill you. Which one do you prefer?" Zane asked lifting his coat to reveal the gun. Lucy's heart sped up as she slowly pointed to the museum. "Good." Zane said as he put the weapon away. "You have less than an hour to steal something worth its bucks. Hurry up." Zane finished as he took Luna by the arm and quickly walked away, leaving Lucy alone.

He isn't very smart. Lucy could make a run for it…Lucy looked in the opposite direction that could be her freedom or her death. Remembering that Zane had a gun… Sighing, Lucy gave up and walked up the long steps. On the door Lucy read that the museum opened at 8:00am, but she guessed people come an hour or 2 before. She looked up. Not a single window was open. __

"How the hell am I going to get in?" Lucy muttered. Suddenly Lucy heard a twig snap. She spun around to find Luna coming up the steps.

"Sorry." Luna whispered. Lucy sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Lucy growled.

"I'm going to help you."

"I don't need help."

"You don't have a choice. Zane fired me remember? I have to do this to regain his trust…" Luna's words trailed off and she looked down.

"Whatever. It's your fault I'm into this mess." Lucy said looking back at the building.

"I know. Follow me." Luna whispered and waved Lucy to follow. Lucy bit her lip nervously before following.

"Do you seriously want to do this? We could just run." Lucy said looking around as they climbed a gate.

"He will find us." Luna whispered. Lucy struggled getting up on a window before she huffed out-

"How?"

Luna looked down at Lucy and sighed.

"It's a big city, but he slips a tracking device inside peoples coats. I found that out about 2 months ago when I tried to ditch him."

"Okay…well, I'm not wearing a coat and neither are you." Lucy said coldly.

"Mine is in my pocket. Zane slipped yours in your skirt." Luna said as soon as they go up onto the roof. Lucy froze with one leg on the roof's smooth floor and the other hanging down.

"W-whaaat?!" Lucy screeched.

"Shhh! Don't yell!" Luna said helping Lucy up.

"T-That pervert! What the hell!" Lucy panicked and searched her skirt frantically.

"Chill out. As soon as we get the thingamajig you can look for it." Luna said making her way to a vent.

"I can't believe this!" Lucy muttered. _Natsu would have had the guys head.._But he's not here. Sighing, Lucy followed Luna down the vent and went zigzagging till finally Luna stopped and pointed downward. Lucy looked down and saw guards standing in front of a door.

"We have to knock them out." Luna whispered softly. Sweat dropped from Lucy's forehead as her heart beat fastened. She couldn't go this far…But Luna already got something out of her pockets. Smoke bombs? Luna motioned Lucy to lift the vent door and she did without making a sound. Then Luna unlocked something on the bomb and plugged her nose. Lucy looked at her in confusion but quickly did the same thing. When the bomb hit the ground, purple smoke came out. Lucy heard the guards cough and fall to the ground. Lucy looked up quickly at Luna and gave her a face like: _What the hell did you just do?_

Finally after what seemed like hours, the purple smoke disappeared and Lucy saw the guards sleeping on the ground. Lucy chuckled.

"That was a smoke grenade. It won't kill you." Luna said as she jumped down. Lucy nodded and also jumped down.

"What are we gonna steal?" Lucy whispered.

"Whatever looks shiny. That's what Zane likes." Luna whispered back.

"It doesn't have to be $10,000? Just shiny?" Lucy shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"Okay.."

Luna quietly opened the big brown doors and scanned the area.

"It's all clear." Luna smiled and entered. Lucy looked around a bit more before yet again, sighing and entering.

It only seemed like there were only about 10 artifacts in the room, but once you get deeper it's like a whole new world. Kinda. There were old bones from dinosaur's, stones, jewelry, Indian clothing, pots, pans…So many stuff…Lucy looked around and saw a pretty diamond.

"Let's take that one." Lucy turned towered Luna quickly.

"U-Uh..Okay." Lucy said nervously. She watched Luna take hold of the glass retainer that was over the diamond.

"Grab it quickly." She said urgently. Lucy nodded and got prepared.

When Luna lifted the small glass box, Lucy reached in and took hold of the diamond. Suddenly the lights come on and a loud noise rang in Lucy's ears. Fear engulfed Lucy. And without thinking she bolted to the next room over. Luna was shouting something to Lucy but Lucy ignored it.

_I went too far. Way, way too far._ Lucy thought.

"Jump out of the window!" Luna yelled and raced into the nearest window and crashed into it. They must have been at least 2 or 3 stories high which scared Lucy the most. She wasn't ready to jump to her death.

But ignoring her thoughts, Lucy controlled her legs to run to a window. She looked back just in time to see police running to her. But before she could freeze and give them an excused, Lucy made contact to the glass and started falling. Lucy closed her eyes, tight, and waited for the impact from the ground. Just on cue, Lucy landed in a small bush. She looked around for a moment to figure out what just happened, and then bolted onto her feet again. Spots clouded her vision for a moment and Lucy started walking sideways. Soon her dizziness disappeared and she ran into the dark. Lucy heard the sirens going off and the lights stunned Lucy. Then she felt someone poke her back and Lucy quickly spun around, only to find Zane grabbing her forearm and leading her somewhere. Lucy swore as she stumbled in the damp alley way.

"What did you get?" Zane asked with bugged eyes. Lucy nodded and gave him the diamond. Zane quickly took it and studied it. Then smiled evilly and looked back at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to have some fun with you." Zane smirked and practically dragged Lucy away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 1488- 6:43am**_

Natsu ducked between two tall buildings. Looking around before eating his breakfast, he noticed a group of cop cars making their way back to the station. As the cops got out of the cars, Natsu watched them carefully. Noticing how their faces looked angry. Deciding to ignore them, Natsu went deeper into the alley. When he thought he was safe, he brought out the food. Natsu slowly ate as he thought was Lucy was doing.

_I hope she's alright._ He thought over and over again.

Natsu licked his fingers when he finished eating before he heard a gunshot. Being human the gunshot scared him to death. Getting up slowly he walked to the entrance and peered out. He saw a cop sprawled onto the ground, covered in blood. Natsu panicked and whipped back around to the darkness.

_Okay Natsu your fine. Yeah the cop was shot…By who? _Natsu ignored his heart thumping as he looked back out again.

He saw a figure running away from the scene, making no noise what so ever. Natsu noticed his outline with the huge green cloak around his body. Too bad his hood was up; Natsu could probably guess who this kid was depending on hair. Maybe.

_No Natsu! Stick to the plan. Your going back home. Yeah Home. _

Natsu smiled, remembering his old home which is a long ways away. He would need to pack lots of stuff. Which included food.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day- 1488_

**Lucy-  
**I hate this guy. All he cares about are shiny expensive stuff. He doesn't care about me or Luna. That's when I decided that while he was gone for the day that I would escape. I wrapped my hair in the towel and got dressed, A blue shirt and a short red skirt, which reminds me that pervert put a tracking device somewhere.

"I took it while you were in the shower." Luna said coming around the corner. I glared at her and nodded.

"Okay." I said and walked back into the bathroom. Luna followed.

"Look, there's some things you need to know about Zane,"

"I already know about him. He's a pervert that likes shiny stuff and if you run away then he will find you. But you have the chip in your hand so he won't find me." I say as I brush the knots out of my hair.

"There's more though! Chip on you or not he will hunt you down. Since now he knows you're useful in stealing." Luna said sounded panicked.

"Why are you helping me?" I sighed and looked over at her. She was scared, I could tell.

"I-I don't know. He's a good man believe it or not. But he's changed and now-" Luna started crying. Slowly tears fell from her face but soon became bawling. I grew annoyed with her and just left the bathroom.

I looked around for a bag. _Bingo._  
I need to put food in bag. _Check  
_I need to jump out of the window-

"Wait!" Luna screamed.

I lost it. I ran up to her and held her by the collar of her shirt.

"You shut the hell up. I don't need your baby sitting. Stop telling me what I should and not do." I glared at her as more tears pooled in her eyes. I let go slowly and sighed. I really have a bad temper.

"S-sorry…" Luna choked back a snob.

"No, I am," I'm too nice. "You coming?" Way to nice for my comfort. I looked at Luna and her eyes filled with joy. She nodded smiled. Then I jumped out thru the open window, waited for Luna to come then closed it. Freedom tastes sweet.

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's finally summer so you would think I would have more free time. Sadly I don't.**

Thank you Aquos35 for reviewing c:

Please review. It makes me happy ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy-  
**It's been awhile since Luna stopped talking. I kept shutting her up but she just suddenly stopped. I looked back and saw her looking around. Eventually she looked behind herself and I knew she was making sure Zane wasn't following. I sighed which made her spin around facing me.

"Chill out, he won't come." I say looking back in front of me.

"But..You never know." Luna whispered. Then it hit me. I growled to myself for not asking sooner.

"Please tell me you got rid of my chip and yours." I asked stopping and turning around to face her. She nodded and frowned.

"I'm not that stupid." I nodded in approval then continued walking.

"When does Zane get home?" I asked.

"Oh so now your suddenly asking for information!?" She raised her voice. I almost tripped, didn't expect her to yell. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I heard Luna growl. "He doesn't get home till late at night. If we were still there he would have made us steal something else tomorrow."

Oh.

"So what will happen when he finds us gone?" I ask.

"He will probably go out to find us." Luna shrugged. By the way, where are we going?" My brain froze of everything I've been dealing with and I just stood there thinking. I have no idea where were going.

"You don't know. Great." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. At least were walking away from the pervert every minute." I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was gonna rain later.

I miss Natsu a lot. I wonder where he is anyway. Is he already traveling? Or is he in jail? Maybe he's still in the city..? Jeez, I don't know. I just miss him. Damn him for leaving me. Damn him for wanting to go back to that hell hole. Damn him. If he hadn't thought of that idea we would be together and eating something we would be talking about our life and making a plan.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!" Luna screamed. I looked back at her, 18 feet away from me. Then I looked in front of me. Damn him for making me think about him. And damn the truck coming toward me. My eyes widen and my brain froze once again. _Run you idiot! _I was paralyzed. I couldn't run.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and forced me back into reality. I heard the truck honk and race past us. I was shaking and held onto the person for dear life.

"Jeez, what were you thinking?"He asked me. I heard Luna screaming for me I shook my head and leaned into him. "Are you okay princess?" I looked up in confusion then jumped out of his grip.

"Ohmygoodness! Lucy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Luna asked franticly.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, and got up.

"No thank you?" He smirked. I blushed and hit him on the head.

"Shut up." And I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Day- oh you all ready know -.- (9:42am)_

**Natsu-  
**I was just walking you know? The suddenly I hear my ex-comrades name being yelled. I turn and see Lucy standing in the middle of the freaking street looking dumb, as a lovely taco truck heads her way.

Shit.

I raced down the sidewalk, running into people when a dude with orange hair flies past me, making me lose my footing and falling stupidly on the ground. I looked up right as the taco truck pasts the spot Lucy was just standing. When it continues to drive I watched Lucy hug the man tightly, in the safe zone. My chest tightened watching how close they were. The girl who yelled her name ran to them and asked, or yelled, if she was hurt. Lucy shook her head then froze. I guess the guy said something that made Lucy realize something. She hit him and walked away. I chuckled realizing they didn't know each other at all, I then got up.

Thhheennnnn, I heard the wonderful noise of cars with big sirens on them. Oh how I love that noise. I smiled a bit and started running. Just before hitting a walk I looked back and saw that same orange haired guy walk in the same direction as Lucy. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly dashed behind a trash-can. I don't even want to know how they found me so fast. After waiting what left like forever I peered out behind the smelly garage.

The cops stopped.  
They saw Lucy and her friend.  
They started yelling for them.  
Lucy and the girl looked back and ran.

What. The. Hell.

Lucy shouldn't be chased. She doesn't have a wanted poster like me. The cops always chased me and not Lucy even when it was the two of us. They would see me and Lucy together right? Then head straight for me. I'd say she was pretty lucky to not be chased, but we ran together. So why? Why are there 6 cops running towered her? And who is her friend? And why the hell is that orange haired dude running with them?

_Damn so many questions. _I'm tired, hungry and alone. It took all my strength not to go out and get the cops intention. I wanted to save her, but I just failed about 2 minutes ago. I frowned then got up, and walked with the people on the streets.

**Thank you for the reviews ^_^ They encourage me to continue writing!**

Rosettalvory- You guessed one man correct xD

Aquos35- Thank you for the advice :D and…as you read…it wasn't Natsu. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy-  
**  
"Why the hell are you following us?" I yelled at the stranger. He smiled and lifted his glasses.

"My name is Loke. Princess, you could have been killed. I'm here to protect you."

I blinked at him. What?

"I don't need protection!" I muttered. I knew he hear me. He just pretended he didn't. All he did was smile.

Natsu was like that sometimes when we were younger. When we use to go to school I would complain how hard the homework was and try and make him do it for me. I would be sitting on the chair and rest my head against the desk. That's when Natsu would usually ask me-

"Wanna play at the park?"

"I can't, momma wants me home before supper. I have to finish my homework so she doesn't get mad." That was always my excuse. But Natsu was smart…Believe it or not..

"Hurry up and finish, I want to play." Natsu whined.

"I know.. how about you do it for me?" I asked, smiling brightly. Natsu shook his head. I frowned and looked down at my paper.

"Forget about the homework for a second. I'll help you with it later." Natsu sighed and stood up. I followed him with my eyes as he moves to the door of the classroom. "Come on." He smiled. My heart raced and I felt a tiny blush rise on my cheeks. I smiled and packed my things up then walked to him.

He knew that I didn't want to go back to my house till later. My papa was gone around 7ish and it would be only me and my mom. I love how Natsu knew things about me. He knew what I was thinking from time to time and asked me about it. That's one thing I love about him. We were close.

"Um..Do you know him?" Luna asked, startling me.

"Nope." I whispered and shrugged. Not at all.

WheeeoooooweeeeoooooWeeeeoooooWeeeeooooo!

"Cops." I mutter again. This time Loke answered..

"Scared of cops?" He asked. I glared at him and took Luna's forearm and began to run.

"W-what?" Luna asked.

"Cops." I silently yelled.

There were about 6 or 8 officers following us that include Loke. Why was he following us again? Oh right to 'protect' me. I rolled my eyes. When we ran behind a wall, I suddenly heard a gunshot.

_Dammit._

We all jumped and froze. People screamed and cried and ran for their lives.

_What happened?_

"We need to go." Loke says worriedly. He pushes Luna down the alley while I quickly looked out.

….make that 5 or 7. One laid dead on the sidewalk bathing in his own blood. I stared in horror and gasp. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist. I jumped and pulled it away fast, I was about to kick whoever it was but then I saw the orange hair. Forcing a stop to my actions I blink. My heart pounded against my rib cage.

"Come on." Loke said gently. I nodded and shakily walked past him.

_Things just keep getting more complicated ever since Natsu and I split. _


End file.
